The cross-machine direction (CD) stretch of a sheet of paper is an important characteristic or property. Depending on the application to which the paper sheet is put, this property may be of significant importance. Similarly, this property will have a significant effect on the handelability of the sheet during converting operations, and thus, could be of significant importance to such operations. Tissue products, such as facial and bath tissue and towel products are types of paper in which CD stretch is an important characteristic. Thus, it may be desirable to increase the amount of CD stretch over that which is obtained by convention methods and found in convention sheets. For example a creped two layer tissue may have a CD stretch of 4-5%. These levels of CD stretch have been increased in through air dried uncreped tissues, such as those disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,551 to about 14% for the base sheet.